


My Duckling

by starksnack



Series: Snapshot [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ducks, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Heterochromia, I LOVE HIS EYES SM, M/M, Married Couple, POV Steve Rogers, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Steve Rogers-centric, Superfamily, True Love, because RDJ has it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Steve and Tony watch Peter feed ducks in Central Park.That's it, that's the fic.





	My Duckling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samplevi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samplevi/gifts).



> Good morning, beloved. I'm sorry you're in a shitty mood because you're having a bad day. You are such an incredibly lovely human being and you deserve so much better than the crap you're currently dealing with. I love you very much and I hope this cuteness makes your day just a little bit better. I hope you have a great afternoon and I'll talk to you when I wake up.
> 
> Special thanks to my totally awesome betas. My darling May, who can be found @marvelicious on here and @_stargxzing on Instagram. Also to An who can be found @ironmean on here and @ironycap on Tumblr.
> 
> This fic is totally spoiler free for everything because my ass is still stuck in 2012.
> 
> [Edited 8 JAN 2018]: to add fan art that I drew and tumblr links

“Don’t hurl the rice,” Steve sighed as Peter tossed a handful of cooked rice at a couple of ducks wading into the pond. He somehow managed to hit one square in the bill eliciting an offended quack. “Be gentle Peter.”

Tony curled into Steve’s side tucking his head under Steve’s chin as he dug into the enormous bag of duck safe food sitting on Steve’s lap. Steve had done extensive research on wild ducks before packing the bag. There were seedless cut grapes, peas, and oats for Peter to feed the wildlife.

Steve grinned pressing a kiss to his husband’s forehead. He buried his nose in Tony’s curls letting the smell of leather, motor oil, and his cologne wash over him. It was the overwhelming smell of home and Steve relaxed against the bench watching Peter jump around after the ducks tossing rice left and right. It seemed like the ducks couldn’t decide whether to accept Peter’s offering of food or run away from the toddler in fear.

“Look papa!” Peter was waving his hands around, waddling and quacking enthusiastically, “I’m a duck.” He continued to stomp around, his red rain boots kicking up water and soaking the bottom of his light blue baby jeans.

Steve could feel Tony’s huff of laughter against his chest as the genius finally dug the cut seedless grapes out of the bag. He popped one in his mouth chewing thoughtfully before grabbing a handful more.

He turned his head to settle his chin on Steve’s shoulder, “want some?”

He held up his hand and Steve accepted half a grape, enjoying the sweet taste exploding across his tongue. He ducked his head to brush his lips against Tony’s in thanks.

“Are you eating the duck food?” Peter accused, pouting adorably as he crossed his arms across his chest. “Dad, you’re not a duck.”

“Your dad can be anything he wants to be,” Steve shrugged with a chuckle. Tony shook his head and scooped Peter up, setting him on Steve’s lap with a kiss on his wet cheek.

Peter huffed as Tony worked off each of his wellies dumping out the mucky stream water with a wrinkled nose. Peter’s socks were soaked but Steve saw no point in digging out a new pair from their baby bag for Peter to wet again. Tony slid the rubber boots back on their son’s feet before setting him back on the ground.

“Here Petey,” Tony handed their son the bag of grapes and he took off back to the creek to feed them to the ducks. Tony settled back against Steve’s chest and the blond reveled in the warm weight of his beloved.

Steve watched as Peter bent down to hand feed the ducks the grapes being much more gentle this time around and cooing at the wildlife. Steve deposited the bag into the bench beside him and pulled Tony’s legs up onto his lap wrapping his arms around the smaller man and pulling him impossibly closer. Tony hummed into his neck, his eyes fluttering shut as he tucked his hands against Steve’s chest with a relaxed sigh.

It wasn’t very often that Tony and Steve both had a free day at the same time to spend with Peter. Steve hated how Shield missions and SI’s R&D obligations ate up so much of their time together.

“You’re thinking so loud even I can hear you,” Tony mumbled pressing a hot open-mouthed kiss to Steve’s neck. He stopped sucking the beginning of a hickey into Steve’s neck to look him in the eyes. Heterochromia looked beautiful on him, a warm chocolatey brown with a mix of green that stilled Steve’s heart in his chest. Tony smirked at him, “penny for your thoughts?”

“Doll,” Steve rolled his eyes affectionately, pressing a kiss to the corner of his beloved’s lips. “I’m thinking of stepping down in Shield.” Steve murmured back.

Tony recoiled in shock his mouth hanging open. “But you love being Captain America,” he exclaimed, his eyes widening almost comically.

“I know,” Steve grinned watching Peter playing with the ducks in the creek before focusing his attention back on Tony. “But I love spending time with you and Peter more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! I appreciate every single one of you.  
> Drop me a comment and let me know what I can do better, what you want to see, and how I can improve.
> 
> This fic and fanart have a tumblr post that you can like and reblog [here](https://starksnack.tumblr.com/post/181850529852/did-i-do-something-completely-self-indulgent-and).
> 
> AND HEY CEREAL  
> THIS IS JUST A REMINDER THAT I LOVE YOU  
> YES YOU  
> VERY VERY MUCH  
> XOXO, KAIT


End file.
